


Stupid boys in love

by heronlibra



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: College AU, F/F, M/M, Modern Day, hubie is crushing, kind of., sfw, this was supposed to be my warmup and now its its own thing so thats cool i guess!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heronlibra/pseuds/heronlibra
Summary: Hubert. Ferdinand. Both of them have approximately one braincell each. And they use it to pine for each other. Edelgard and Dorothea devise a plan to get them together because they’re tired of hearing about it from everyone but the two advisors to the Adrestian throne.





	1. Oh, to be goth and in love

“It is abhorrent, Edelgard.” Begins Hubert in his usual low drawl of a voice, as she holds his hand in hers to paint his nails black as per their usual Friday night rituals. “The burn of his long, sun kissed locks into the back of my retinas. That eager, earnest puppy dog face. I despise it.”

“Mmhm.” Edelgard knew Hubert had a crush. He was terribly obvious about it, but only to her. Hubert loved to be dramatic about this kind of thing. She was just glad that they reached the weekend, exhausted from her classes and the weight of studying to become the empress. 

“And that voice of his. Like honey. It makes something writhe in me —“

“Love?”

She could have sworn Hubert recoiled or even blushed for a second. 

“Never. My adoration for the Empire, and you, will never fault —“

“Hubert.” Her voice is stern. He knows that tone of voice, the furrow of her brow, and the worry in her lilac eyes. His own stare at his nails, brooding and dark - Much like the rest of his appearance. “My apologies, Edelgard.”

“We’ve been over this in group therapy … how many times?”

“Many.”

“Now, give me your other hand. I’ve finished this one.” He relented, looking back up at her with his expression lighter. “Fantastic as always. I shall paint yours next, correct?” And at long last, the empress-to-be smiled, nodding as she nudged his ribs, playfully. “Now go on about him! I’ve heard him say just about everything about you, but you talking about him is new.” Hubert felt a little gear in his head stop at her words.

“... he’s talked of me?”

“Excessively.”

Oh, that made him feel something. Something warm, and fuzzy, like a blanket out of the drier. And he hated it. “I see. How very  _ Ferdinand. _ Why, even his sad days have just the slightest bit of pep to them. How can he be so … so …”

“Perfect?”

“Hah.” He laughs, once. But then he seems to think on it. “Infuriatingly simple-minded, was what I was going to say.” Edelgard tried to stifle a laugh at that description, deftly working the nail polish over his trimmed, pristine nails. “Oh?”

“So naive. So … unknowing of the horror of the world. Edelgard, he drinks his tea with one sugar cube. Do you think that is why Ferdie is so sweet —“

“ _ Ferdie?! _ ” Dorothea covers her mouth from the other room. “Oops! Sorry, Edie. Keep pretending I’m not here!” Hubert’s face flushed violently and Edelgard laughed. 

“No harm done, my songbird. But she is right, you know … you have it bad.” With her free hand, she pokes one of his ruby red cheeks.

“And what do you both suggest I do about it?”

“Well, obviously, you have to tell him!”

“No.”

“Why not, Hubert?” Edelgard rose a brow. 

“There is never an opportune moment when we are both alone. He is always surrounded by those men that  _ jeer _ at him, those men that stand too close, too pleasant, too —“

“... you mean his friends?” Dorothea poked her head in, looking nothing short of gleeful. Edelgard paused to smile up at her girlfriend, momentarily. 

“Yes. Those.” Hubert looked a bit like a cornered, grouchy cat due for its medications. His hair was fluffed in agitation, and he avoided direct eye contact. 

“Aww, Hubie —“

“Hubert.”

“Aw, Hubert! Listen, you just need a moment alone with him, yeah? Me and Edie can definitely get you one!”

“Without a doubt. I believe I have something in mind already, my dove. But first, we have to carry out … your plan.”

Hubert bristled. Plan? What plan? “Edelgard,” He began, but she cut him off by pressing her finger against his mouth. “Dorothea. The kit!” Edelgard’s eyes gleamed as Hubert recoiled on instinct, but he was no match for the dedicated pair of lesbians. In moments, he felt Dorothea’s makeup brush on his face, and Edelgard’s hands squeezing his in comfort. “Just a second … one more … there! Nice and even.” 

Dorothea produced a hand mirror and Hubert peeked into it, drawing in a long breath.

“You did this whole scheme  _ just _ to give me eyebrows?”

“You look great, Hubert!” Dorothea cooed, trying to suppress a giggle. Edelgard on the other hand, just laughed. 

“You do look good with them.” And when his brow furrowed in embarrassment, they were finally both able to see what his expression was supposed to convey. 

“... Thank you, Dorothea.” He murmured through grit teeth, embarrassment wracking his soul. “Now either show me how to replicate this look or take them off me.”

“Alright, alright! Let me sit here, next to you so you can see how I do it.”

And for all the things that Hubert was; Callous and cold, malicious and venomous, he was also a very attentive student. Dorothea went over how to shape his brows and how to make sure they looked natural, taking mental notes as she talked on and on, not saying a word as Edelgard finished painting his nails. It was quite fascinating, actually, the things that every woman went through just to put a bit of powder or liquid on her face. He remembers Ferdinand talking once about how he kept his own brows trimmed and perfect and that feeling surges in him again. Was it a deep hatred? No, he knew that burn, that scald, that scorn. It was something new, and terrifying. Love, Edelgard had said. Was it truly? Well, he did think about making Ferdie’s pouty little expressions a sight for him alone, and making him shudder with each time their hands brushed, and —

“Eaaaaarth to Hubert. I’m all finished explaining …”

“Oh,” He cleared his throat, “Yes, thank you for the lesson. Edelgard, might I take my leave now?”

“Of course you may! You don’t need my permission.” Hubert stood silently, looking like he didn’t know what else to say to that. 

“Goodnight, Edelgard. And you.”

“Hey! You’re  _ welcome, _ Hubie.” It was only when he stalked out of the room that Dorothea leaned against her Empress, sighing softly as Edelgard ran a hand through her dark brown locks and nuzzled against her cheek and her neck. “Oh Edie, he’s hopeless. Him and Ferdie both. We’re going to need a miracle to pull this off.” Edelgard sighed softly and thinly through her nose, nodding.

“I believe I know just what to do. Leave the planning to me … I will get them together and alone, I swear it.”

“So intense, Edie! That’s what I love about you.” Dorothea steals a kiss as Hubert sulks in his room, thinking only of that shock of orange hair on that stupid twink’s head. Ridiculous. Him, in love, with Ferdinand von Aegir. And even more ridiculous was the thought that someone so bright and cheerful like Ferdie would ever return those feelings. No, it was all pointless. Unless … there was some truth to Dorothea’s words about his new eyebrows. Hm. He’d have to experiment with it later. For now, he had to lay down, and stare at the ceiling in complete darkness as he did every night. Being a goth is hard work.


	2. Lorenz “mean bitch” Gloucester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferdie’s turn to be stupid. Starring: Lorenz as the bitchy bestie!

“I do not understand, Lorenz! I have done each of your suggestions to a T! And still, he will not so much as look at me! Perhaps I have done some part of it wrong? Oh, I beg you — tell me the steps again?” Ferdinand’s long hair was tied up into a tight bun, so he kept it from getting into his face as he ran on the treadmill. Lorenz was a little impressed by his best friend’s ability to run and complain at the same time, since he was only doing yoga nearby. 

“Again? Ferdie, honey. If you’ve done everything I taught you to get that man’s attention, you may have to cut your losses and try elsewhere. Look at you! You’re the pinnacle of finery, sweetie.” He heard Ferdinand’s distressed run on the treadmill get faster as Lorenz practically contorted himself backwards in a perfect arc, casting his gaze upon his friend upside-down as his purple hair swept the yoga mat. 

“I cannot do that, Lorenz! I have tried and tried, but Hubert … he will not leave my thoughts.” 

_ Ugh. _ How Ferdinand could stand to look at that MCR reject for more than a few minutes at a time was a mystery to Lorenz. “Mmhm. I really don’t know why you can’t crush on someone who is at the very least, nice. Like Linhardt. Or hell, even Caspar. But Hubert? Hubert von Vestra, the snake in the black eagle house?”

“I cannot explain it. I have seen his … gentler edges. His intensity, his softness after, his laughs, his rare smiles. Oh, I have it bad!”

“You sure do.” 

Lorenz sat up straight as Ferdinand slowed the treadmill back down to a walk, his breath now soft and exhausted as he came down from his exercise high. 

“I swear, Ferdie. You just have a thing for men in uniform.” Lorenz grinned upon watching the other nobleman’s cheeks flush crimson, and not from his running. “Is it the gloves? Thick, black leather? Is that what gets you going?”

“Lorenz!” Ferdinand practically wailed, hopping off the treadmill to wipe his brow and drink some water. Of course, his phone pinged just then and he nearly choked on his drink, making Lorenz raise his perfectly penciled in brows. 

“What? What happened, Ferdie?”

“Edelgard sent me … a …” Photo. A photo of Hubert sitting by the window, brow furrowed and more importantly,  _ with _ brows shaped on his face, hand covering his mouth, green eyes intense. 

“Is it a dick pic?”

“NO!!!”

“Let me see, then.” And Lorenz peered over his shoulder, resting his chin on Ferdinand’s neck for a moment. Oh god, was Hubert ever ugly as alw — Wait. No, wait a second. Now he could see it. Now he could kind of understand why Ferdinand liked this man so much.

“Oh my god, who gave him eyebrows?”

“I … do not know. But he looks dashing, does he not?”

“........ sure!”

Lorenz pulled away, only to get in front of his friend and smush the Aegir boy’s face in between his palms to make him look at the Gloucester noble. “Ferdie. I’m begging you. You HAVE to tell him. I can’t stand watching you make that sad puppy expression anymore. Like I told you no walkies.”

“Lorenz … while your words are insulting, I understand where you are coming from. Edelgard sent me instructions to meet her later, in the estate. If I have a moment alone with Hubert, then perhaps … I will … do something about it.”

Now he smiled, which made Lorenz smile. “He really doesn’t deserve you, Ferdinand. And no, I’m not saying that just to be mean.”

“It is I who does not deserve his attention! He works hard for Edelgard, and Adrestia!”

“Uh- _ huh. _ Now, are you done mister Von Aegir? Cause there’s an iced tea just  _ calling _ your name outside of the gym.”

Ferdinand thought about it and knew he was finished, knew he couldn't concentrate with Hubert on his mind. “Oh, very well! I am in need of a bath, as per usual after we have worked out together.”

“That’s the spirit. Gotta pretty yourself up for the chance that you run into Hubert von Viper.”

“Hey!” Lorenz watched his cheeks puff up into a pout and laughed.

“He is Hubert von Venomous spider, thank you  _ very _ much.”

Lorenz laughed, sharp and loud, as he packed up his mat and flipped his hair over his shoulder. “Whatever, Ferdie. I have to go and console Claude again about  _ his _ feral man, so if you’ll hurry it up …” 

Ferdinand got ready quickly, shoving the phone into his gym bag and letting his hair down, since he was just going to wash it anyways. “Say, Lorenz. I never see you with any man of your own, come to think on it.”

“That’s because none of them can handle the magnificence of Lorenz Hellman Gloucester for more than a night or two.” Lorenz answered with a haughty sniffle. Ah, thought Ferdinand. He’s a demanding sort of man, isn’t he? 

“Oh, I see! Well, I do hope that one day, I am on the advice end of our talks, and not just the advise … ee!”

“That’ll be the day, Ferdinand.”


	3. Finally.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This pairing is a romcom waiting to happen.

Hubert found himself running late. Already off to a bad start, he supposed. But the florist had taken his sweet time gathering the requested flowers for the bouquet he was carrying, bright yellow daffodils offset by the darker but much prettier (in his opinion) black lilies. Dressed in his finest attire — A long dark coat with a high collar, his signature black gloves, and his suit, pressed and dry-cleaned as  _ always, _ he found himself grumbling about what a chore it was to … try to impress someone. Hubert pushed open the door to the meeting spot, appointed by both Dorothea and Edelgard. The balcony overlooking the Hresvelg mansion’s gardens, a favorite spot for both of them. Hubert liked to sit out here at night and brood and plot cyber assassinations of character and Ferdinand liked to sit here and have tea with that violet nobleman, Lorenz. Ferdinand was there already, and he’d tied his hair back with a black ribbon. His attire too was immaculate, a vest over the top of a white shirt, his black horseback riding pants, and the knee-high boots to accompany it. His jacket, a splash of crimson against brown and white, laid over his shoulders as he sat and waited, one leg crossed over the other.

“There you are, Edelggggg ….. aaaaaard?” Ferdiand’s reprimand died in his throat when he spotted Hubert, sulking in the shady half of the balcony with the bouquet in his hands. Wordlessly, he thrusted the flowers forth, and Ferdie swore he was blushing. “H. Hubert? Whatever are these for? And where is lady Edelg —“

“She isn’t coming, if you haven’t figured that out already. And these are for you because they are just as eye-rendering to look at as you are.” Always so venomous, but Ferdinand knew by now that it wasn’t anything Hubert really  _ believed. _ He knew this prickly exterior was half because Hubert was just mean, and the other half was so that people stayed away from him. Still, it brings a smile to his face as he presses his nose into the flowers, cheeks flushed a light pink.

“... I very much like daffodils. How did you know?”

“I read it in your file.” Hubert sat, and adjusted his gloves as he glanced down at the table between them.

“In my WHAT?”

“Nevermind. You are … I have … Edelgard has arranged this meeting. So that we may … how did she say it.” Ferdinand pulled a flower from the bouquet, quietly tucking it away into his vest’s pocket so that it could stand out. Strangely, he picked the lily and not his favorite. “Ah, yes. Fucking kiss already, or something.” Ferdinand’s eyes widened and his face flushed a bright red. Cute expression, Hubert caught himself thinking. 

“Edelgard! No, that had to have been Dorothea’s suggestion, was it not? H-how preposterous! You have shown no interest in doing anything of the sort!” Ouch. That kind of stung. Hubert curled his arms across his own chest as he looked away, brow furrowed, blush visible. “Um. Hubert? Normally, you retort and call me the world’s most insensitive, brazen fool. Are you feeling alright?”

“Shut up. This isn’t easy for me to admit. But I have …  _ extensively _ found myself thinking about kissing you, if only to silence you when you start your blathering.” And yet, Hubert von Vestra’s heart hammered in his throat and he couldn’t make himself look at Ferdinand’s excited face. “It enrages me. You’ve managed to get under my skin, somehow or another. Have you cast a spell upon me? Are you secretly adept with dark magic?” Hubert asked with a scowl, finally looking up at Ferdinand.

“Do not be  _ preposterous, _ Hubie!” The nickname felt good. It felt … cute. Gods damnit, Ferdie was just cute in a lot of ways. Especially now, with that sunshine smile on his face, his leg jiggling like he was a dog wagging its tail. “If I were adept with dark magic as you are, I would have long surpassed you as Edelgard’s informant and interrogator —“

“Ferdinand.” Hubert … felt himself smile. Damnit. He  _ hated _ smiling. It made his cheeks hurt and his cool and aloof exterior look bad. 

“Alright, alright! But you know … I have been flirting with you! Relentlessly! I have been trying to impress you for months, Hubert von Vestra!! I have done everything I can think of to make you look at me as you are now. What has finally done it? Was it the perfume Lorenz suggested I begin wearing?” Ah. The scent of cinnamon and sugar was Lorenz’ idea? “Or perhaps it was the hairstyles Dorothea instructed me upon donning!” The long braid, the neat bun, the messy half-ponytail. How … many people did Ferdinand ask, exactly?

Hubert felt himself dying of embarrassment. “Or perhaps it was the —!”

Ferdinand was cut short by Hubert leaning forward and grabbing his chin in his gloved hand, smushing his cheeks between his thumb and the rest of his fingers. “Be quiet,” He murmured, voice low and velvetine. They were close now, and Ferdinand could see the gentleness in Hubert’s piercing green eyes, the pink blush on his sharp cheeks, the angular smirk that meant he was happy. It made his heart thud in his ears, especially so when Hubert leaned in even further. Was this it? Were they finally going to —

But much to his disappointment, he felt Hubert’s lips on his cheek. Surprisingly smooth, and Ferdinand supposed he must have put on chapstick for normally, Hubert bit his lip when he was lost in thought. But then he felt the lull of Hubert’s voice against his ear. “Don’t make me take back all the nice things I’ve said about you to Edelgard.”

Oh. So that was how it was going to be, was it? Ferdinand pulled himself away to pout, orange eyes determined before he grabbed Hubert’s tie a  _ little _ roughly, watching his eyes widen as he yanked the other man into a proper kiss, messy and spur of the moment. Their noses mashed together, but not in a way that hurt. Ferdinand was just eager, especially with Hubert. 

“I implore you,” He managed after they finally broke from each other, “To have dinner with me this week! So that you may tell me face to face what praises you have sung of me to our empress.” The confident smirk on Ferdinand’s face was endearing, at least to Hubert. The goth’s face was completely red and he adjusted his tie, clearing his throat. 

“Fine. But only because it will help us further serve Edelgard.” Ferdinand groaned, rolling his eyes.

“Oh, Hubie! Can you not think of me for a moment, since I have just confessed to you how very much in love with you I unfortunately am?!”

“No.” Ferdinand opened his mouth, but Hubert placed a gloved hand on his lips to shush him. “For I am already thinking of you, even before you say anything. I am only thinking of you, and it is vexing. You are the most handsome man in all of Adrestia, bright as the morning sunrise, as warm as the golden sun hanging so tauntingly above us.” When Hubert withdrew his hand, Ferdinand simply busied himself with chugging a still-hot cup of tea. “Have I rendered you speechless? Finally, it will be quiet for a while.”

“Hubeeeeert …” Ferdinand burst into laughter. “You are ridiculous! If I am the sunrise, you must be the full moon. I know you think yourself to be untouchable, unmoved by human emotions — But I know otherwise. You are kind to the cats. You are kind to me! And you often take notice of the little things that make your friends happy, and take care to leave gifts for them! Do you think I did not know where those fine tea bags would have come from?” Ferdinand shook his head, giggling as Hubert was the one who became flustered.

“I — well — that’s nonsense, Ferdie.”

“...... Ferdie?” Now he’d done it. Hubert’s expression flattened.

“Ferdinand.”

“Ferdie!!!”

“ _ Ferdinand. _ ” His voice bordered on pleading.

“You called me Ferdie!” Hubert exhaled. 

“I will meet you for dinner. I have obligations to the crown to attend to.” Hmph!! He was very visibly pouting. “Do not make me wait. I’ll have to hunt you down if you don’t show up.” Hubert stood to leave, but Ferdinand caught his sleeve and pulled on his arm, making the taller man lean down. And when he did, the redhead pressed a kiss on his nose, fluttering his eyelashes. 

“It was  _ you _ who made  _ me _ wait, Hubie. I will see you this evening!” Hubert pouted and soon straightened out his suit, leaving without a further word. Ferdinand grabbed his phone from his pocket with gusto, immediately texting Lorenz and Dorothea about what just happened. He felt so excited, he couldn’t contain himself. He had a date with Hubert von Vestra! What could possibly be more exciting than that?! And the flowers … Ferdinand noted to himself to take them home and place them in a vase immediately. “... Ferdie …” He murmured one more time before standing up himself, also having matters of the crown to attend to. They were busy men, despite not having graduated yet. Between school, paperwork, and Hubert, Ferdinand hoped he could keep up with it all.


	4. olive garden breadsticks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they're awkward at first. who wouldn't be? but soon enough they're their usual selves.

Dinner was coming up soon and Ferdinand had to get ready. He had already changed out of his day clothes into an evening wear; A ruffled shirt with black pants and his usual boots that was coupled with a red jacket and now he was figuring out what to do with all his hair. He had often thought about getting it cut, but Lorenz would  _ never _ let him do that. And neither would Dorothea, or Edelgard, or, he wondered. Did Hubert like his long orange locks of wavy hair? It was one of those things that he thought of and it made his heart thump in his throat. He ran a hand through the orange curls and tossed them about for a moment before grabbing a black ribbon from his nightstand and sitting down to braid it. His sisters had used him for braiding practice very often, so now he was very competent in it.

His hands moved slowly but decisively through his hair and curled it into a fishtail braid, tying the end of it up with the black ribbon and making a cute little bow. He looked over his outfit one more time before standing and gathering his wallet and his keys, heading for the door so that he could meet Hubert at … Wait for it …

Olive Garden.

It was Hubert’s idea. Something fancy, but not TOO fancy. It was only the first date, after all. Neither of them expected the five star restaurants yet. Later, Ferdinand supposed, he would spoil Hubert with the finest cuisine and the best food he could get his hands on. But for now, when the tension was so high, Olive Garden would do. He sent a text to the goth, 

[TXT]: I am on my way, Hubert. 

And without waiting for a reply he set off, bringing with him a singular black rose in a little vase. To say he was excited was an understatement. He was Ferdinand Von Eager, after all. 

Hubert waited inside the Olive Garden, broodingly. He had his phone out and he was hunched over it, playing none other than candy crush while he waited for his sunshine to arrive. How ridiculous a game, he thought idly, but how stupidly addictive. It gave him ideas for … interrogation techniques, and the man’s lips parted into a smile that frightened the waitress nearby. Luckily for her, he hadn’t started to cackle just yet. But his amusement was enough alone to scare the passerby, since it was an emotion he rarely wore and for good reason, it made him look like he was planning out someone’s very elaborate funeral in advance. That is the moment when Ferdinand walked in through the double doors and waited for a moment before turning to Hubert on his heel, smiling brightly enough for the goth to recoil a little.

“Hubert!”

“Ferdinand. Finally, you arrive.” Click. The phone is tucked away into one of the little pockets of his long black jacket. “Well, here I am. And here you are.”

Hubert’s heart nearly stopped when the ginger took his arm in both of his own, cheeks flushed a soft pink. 

“It is important for me to do things like this now if we are going to be seen as a .. couple.” Ferdinand explained softly, though his heart hammered in his throat. “And I do so want to hold onto your arm anyways, Hubert Von Vestra. As though I were a dainty maiden … haha!”

His laugh is just as cheerful. Hubert feels himself take a little psychic damage. For a being of the dark and night as he, someone so bright like Ferdinand is … painful. 

“Hm. If it pleases you,” Answers Hubert with an air of coolness that he knows is fabricated. “I care not for what the public eye thinks of me.” 

“Oh,  _ sure. _ ” Ferdinand snorted a little in response and it made Hubert’s blood boil a little, though not in a bad way. No, they simply liked to rival each other in just about everything. It was part of what drew them both in. “I believe that as much as you believe that I did not keep my hair this long on purpose.”

“Hmph.” Hubert jeered a little in response as they were lead to a table near the center of the restaurant, and Ferdie hung his jacket on the back of the chair. Hubert kept his on, since it was warm, yes, but more importantly, it was comfortable and gave him just the right level of intimidation he needed.

“So then, Hubert …” Of course Ferdinand had more to say. The little Aegir loved to talk, and hear himself talk. The Vestra watched him carefully as he sipped his water, clearly a bit nervous. His eyes flickered over the black bow tying his braid into place. “I have to admit, it is my first time being on a date.” His cheeks turned pink and Hubert looked away deliberately, “Is it the same for you?”

“...” Hubert thought for a moment. Would it be alright for him to be so vulnerable? “Yes … Ferdinand. I too … have never been on a date.” Was the answer after a moment of silence between them.

“Then we are both nervous, I can ascertain.”

“Yes. I am nervous. Though, I am not sure how you could tell.”

“Easy. You are playing with your sleeves.”

Damnit. Hubert quit doing just that and scowled at his empty plate before he took a breadstick and stuffed it into his mouth to avoid conversation.

“And you are stress eating.”

_ Damnit. _

“And --”

“Enough! I get it.”

“Oh, Hubert. You do not have to be nervous with me! I shall not laugh at you, not seriously. I may egg you on, yes, but when it is no longer fun for either of us, I shall stop.” Ferdinand put his hand atop Hubert’s and it made the other man look up to the ginger, catching his eyes for the first time that whole night.

“Do try to relax. I would hate for you to be nothing but a nervous wreck on our first date.”

“Easier said than done. I do not relax, Ferdinand.”

“Now you are just being difficult. I know that you do in fact, relax. I know that you and Edelgard --” Oh here it comes, thought Hubert, “Don face masks and do each other’s nails every Friday evening. That in itself is relaxing, is it not?”

… How did Ferdinand Von Aegir see through him so easily? It made Hubert grit his teeth inside his mouth and he took a sip of water, glancing away again.

“You’re seeing straight through me, Ferdie.”

And there was the slip again. It made the Aegir’s features brighten up considerably. “Though I should suspect nothing less of the Prime minister to-be. Always so aware of others, but thinking little of yourself. I know things about you too, Ferdinand Von Aegir.” Hubert leaned in a little, noting the way the other man’s face flushed pink, the way he swallowed nervously, the way  _ he _ finally glanced away. “I know that you enjoy exercising with Lorenz, and that you enjoy caring for horses on your equine ranch. I know that you’re the light of the Empire and the complete opposite of your father. I know that you will surpass and improve his campaign as Prime Minister. I know this because you, Ferdinand Von Aegir … you put one-hundred and ten percent into everything you do. And it is admirable.”

“I … Hubert, I do not know what to say.” For once. Ferdinand squeezed Hubert’s hand gently instead, rubbing his thumb over the back of his gloved knuckles. “I do everything I do for the betterment of the people. It is not so admirable. I would dare to say that it is selfish.”

“Then perhaps we will agree to disagree.”

“For once.”

“Do you not normally agree with me?”

“I would like to pretend that we spend most of our time arguing instead of doing anything else.”

“Are we arguing right now?”

“Perhaps. And I am winning the argument.”

“YOU are winning?”

“I am! Because I --”

And there they went again. Their little bickers continued over the course of their dinner, but the two of them were happy in it. They agreed to meet up for a second date by the time it was over, though this time, Ferdinand insisted on planning it. Which meant that Hubert was at his mercy. But really, the Vestra didn’t think it was a bad place to be, at the mercy of Ferdinand Von Aegir.


End file.
